Bride Nightmare
by Eleanor-Devil
Summary: In three weeks Raf and Sulfus are going to get married, however in that short time Raf finally meets her future husband's family and realizes that his parents don't like her, especially his mother...Lilith promises to the young bride that she will make her life a hell and that she will make Sulfus see she is nothing. Will she manage to do it? Rating might go up to M.
1. Prologue

**Bride Nightmare**

**Prologue**

She looked down; the tears keep running down her cheeks, she has been like this for the last five days but today...today she was worse than ever! And there was one simple reason of why she was like this: tomorrow should be her special day, _their_ special day and yet it would never happen again...and all because of _her_. It was that woman's fault, in the last two weeks she had made Raf's life a total hell! And she had managed to destroy everything she had fought for so hard.

Tomorrow was supposed to be the day she would marry the man she loved, the devil who had given up everything to be with her and yet this day would no longer happen...everything was ruined. The blonde girl sobbed in her hands as more tears run down her cheeks. Nobody could comfort her, no one, not her mother, not even her friends...nobody...she just wanted to die!

There was a knock on her door, Raf however didn't even bother to answer, she knew who it was. Angelie opened the door and sadly saw how her daughter was. She hoped that what she was bringing to her right now would cheer her up a bit more...

"Raf, something has arrived for you"

"I don't want anything..." she said between sobs

"Honey...perhaps you really should see this" the woman approached the devastated girl and sat down next to her "Come on, take a look" the blonde girl finally sat up but didn't bother in cleaning her now red eyes, she looked at what Angelie had in her hands: a bouquet of red roses.

"What is that for...?" she murmured

"Well I don't know, it has a card in there. Why don't you read it?" Raf took the roses from her mother's hands and read the golden card that had red letters on it, saying three simple things:

_Forgive me?_

_Sulfus_

"Why...is did he write this...?"

"Well perhaps he realized how wrong he was to have cancelled the wedding like that" said Angelie

Raf was about to speak when her cellphone rang, she picked it up and saw who the caller was, it was him...she was about to click on the red button but then at the last minute pressed the green button, she put the cellphone on her ear "What...?" her voice was cold and harsh

_"Hey um...did you get the roses...?"_

"I did..."

_"Raf I really am sorry, I-"_

"You what? You suddenly realized that you committed a mistake? Congratulations on that! But I can't forgive you this easily when you don't even have the courage to apologize in my face but instead you just send flowers and make a call?!"

_"Raf please-"_

"Goodbye Sulfus..." she hang up the call and looked down, Angelie had a disapproving look in her eyes

"You shouldn't have said that, Raf!"

"And why not? Okay he realized he committed a mistake but he is too ashamed to show up and tell that on my face?! If he is really sorry then he must prove it to me!"


	2. The surprise

**Bride Nightmare**

**Chapter 1 – The surprise**

It was a very busy day at the big mansion Mystery House. People keep coming in and coming out; the ones who came in were always bringing stuff inside the house and to the garden while those who left the mansion only did it to get more stuff.

Inside the mansion, at one of the many rooms many bride dresses were sprawled all over the king size canopy bed. A soon to be bride was standing up on a small round bench staring at the mirror as she tried on a new dress, next to her stood those who were her three best friends and also her bridesmaids.

"Oh you look lovely on that one!" exclaimed the pink haired one

"Absolutely!" agreed the blue haired

"I agree!" added the brown haired

The blonde bride sighed "Oh I don't know..." she keep staring at the mirror

Urie helped her to go down the bench "Raf, dear, it's the 7th dress you've tried on. What's wrong?"

"You looked beautiful in each one!"

Raf sighed once again "I know, I know...I'm just afraid that it might not be enough to please him."

"Raf, he would love you even if you fell into a mud pool" said Dolce

Miki and Urie face palmed "You're not helping Dolce!"

"Opps"

The bride sat down on the bed and put her hands on her face "I still have so many things to do! I can't decide on the dress, I can't decide on the bouquet and the wedding is in 2 weeks! What am I going to do?!"

"Okay first of all, breathe and calm down" said Urie as she sat down next to her friend

"I'm trying but I can't!" Dolce and Miki kneeled down in front of the two girls and took Raf's hands in theirs, the young woman sighed one more time "I just want everything to be perfect, I want to be perfect for him!"

"We know Raf and you will be! Trust us!"

"Now get up, calm down and let's decide the dress together, alright? Don't make me call Sulfus!"

"No! No, don't call him! Let him be at the bachelor party."

"Will you calm down?"

"I will, I will"

"Good"

The next few hours were dedicated in deciding which dress of the seven Raf had tried one was the best. In the end the choice had been made and Raf had calmed down a bit more to her friends' relief. Tomorrow the next thing she had to do was decide which flowers she wanted for the bouquet but for that she had her mother's, Angelie, help. The only reason why Angelie hadn't been there with her daughter helping her decide the wedding dress was because she was in charge of the decorations that had arrived that day, so she stayed downstairs confirming everything and making sure nothing was missing.

"Raf, girls! Kabale and Cabiria are here!" said Angelie as she opened the bedroom's door and allowed the two devil girls to come in.

"What are you doing here?" asked Dolce, sounding sort of annoyed

"Hey calm down sweetie pie, we really need to talk to Raf." Said Kabale

"And what possibly would that be?" Urie crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow

"Girls, come on, don't fight!" said Raf "I thought you had all resolved your conflicts with each other."

"Honey you and Sulfus were the ones who became humans, not us. We are still angels and devils, this is eternal rivalry between us even if you're married with our best friend" stated Cabiria, Raf rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Leave it. What did you want to tell me?"

"Simple: Sulfus' family is coming tomorrow"

The blonde woman's jaw dropped and her eyes widened in shock and surprise! Sulfus' family was coming?! Oh god she wasn't ready for this, not at all! She had never met them! She wasn't ready to meet them! Oh god, oh god...

"O-Oh my god..."

"Oh just great! See what you have done?!" said Miki

"And what exactly did we do?" said Cabiria "We just warned her so tomorrow she wouldn't be surprised!"

"Yes but we took the whole evening to calm her down! Now you've got her even more nervous!"

"N-No, I'm alright...I'm...I'm just surprised that's all...I mean...I knew sooner or later I would have to meet them" mumbled the blonde woman "How is his family?"

"Devilish!" exclaimed both girls

"His older brother, Zero, is damned sexy! He is a terrible devil!" said Kabale, Raf knew that the 'terrible' word in the devils' language meant actually 'amazing'.

"You should be careful though with his mother, Lilith, she is VERY strict; she is always trying to control her sons' lives. Sulfus has told us many times that sometimes he and Zero get very annoyed by that. Their father is more silent and serious, his name is Desmond and careful he is a Low Sphere." (Actually it was my friends giving me this idea of Sulfus' father being a Low Sphere and I really like it ^-^).

"A Low Sphere!?" yelled all the four girls

"Exactly, you hear me well"

Raf sighed...oh man this was going to be a very looooong night...thank to heavens that they only came tomorrow! At least she would have time to get prepared. Later in the night, Sulfus arrived from his bachelor party and was surprised to still find his fiancée awake.

"You're still awake" he walked towards her, sat on the bed and gave her a kiss on the lips

"I couldn't sleep at all..."

"Why not?"

then he chuckled "Honey you don't need to worry, the boys didn't make me sleep with another woman, relax"

Raf raised an eyebrow "That wasn't exactly what I was worried about however perhaps I should have been worried too"

Sulfus laughed "Alright, alright, enough jokes. Why can't you sleep?"

The young woman sighed "Cabiria and Kabale told me...that your family is coming tomorrow"

"Ohhh now I see why you're nervous" he chuckled

"Of course I am nervous! I've never met them before! What if they don't like me?"

"Raf tell me a reason of why they wouldn't like you"

"The fact you never told them that you were becoming a human to marry an angel who also became a human, isn't that a good reason enough?"

"Sooner or later they would find out, I preferred it to be later...but don't worry, I'm sure they will accept it. It's my life and I'm the one who decides what I want to do, and what I want to do is to marry you" he pressed his lips one more time against hers, kissing her softly and she kissed him back. They were so locked in their moment that they didn't even hear the door open...all they heard was a sudden...

"Ahem..."

They broke up the kiss and turned around to see who had done it and were surprised, especially Sulfus, to see that standing not too far away from them were a woman with dark blue hair and lilac eyes, a man with wild red hair and amber eyes and another boy, apparently a few years older than Sulfus, that was exactly a copy of the man.

"M-Mom? Dad? Zero?"

Raf's eyes widened...that was Sulfus' family!?

TBC...


End file.
